A block diagram may represent a system. A device may simulate the system by executing the block diagram. During execution, the device may solve an algebraic loop to determine an output signal of a block of the block diagram. In some instances, the device may also attempt to solve other algebraic loop(s) that do not actually exist (i.e., spurious algebraic loop(s)) to determine other output signal(s) of the block. As a result, the device wastes processing resources solving algebraic loops that do not actually exist.